The European Association for the Study of Diabetes (EASD) is sponsoring its Fourth International Training Course in Diabetes Research at the University of Washington in August 1998. This course is designed to offer 25 junior scientists from around the world the opportunity to learn state-of-the-art techniques in diabetes research ranging from molecular biology to clinical investigation. This application seeks permission to use the facilities of the GCRC for instruction in clinical investigatins, and specifically techniques for measuring insulin sensitivity and insulin secretion, as part of this course. Such instruction would support the goals of the GCRC Program in terms of fostering instruction in the area of clinical investigation.